


Preflop

by hehe070



Category: Panda Kill (Web Series) RPF, 狼人杀
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 互攻, 分级是因为粗口, 虽然没车但是互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehe070/pseuds/hehe070
Summary: 德扑职业选手锦&荷官斯互攻
Relationships: 李斯/李锦





	Preflop

**Author's Note:**

> 就前天JYC开业典扑人回来，又看了一晚上德州扑克的比赛直播，于是脑子里转的全是枪影和德扑，转着转着就觉得不如搞一发好了  
> 对这个行业没有任何了解，纯属瞎编，大家就随便看个乐吧

（上）

李锦感到了一种熟悉的头疼。

不是很厉害，就是有点蒙蒙的，脑子里仿佛缠了一团迷雾一般。太阳穴边上有一种隐隐的疼，像是从雾中牵出一根细而韧的丝，吊出了那一点清明劲儿，让他知道自己此刻应该是醒了的。

这种感觉他是很熟悉的，不过就是宿醉而已，他酒量不行，兄弟又很多，所以被人灌醉什么的都是常有的事。这次也和以往没什么不同，他胡乱的用手指的关节捅了捅太阳穴，然后翻个身打算继续睡，结果身下传来的触感让他感觉自己好像是压到了什么东西。估摸着是前夜里倒在床上时不小心把桌子上的什么东西也带了下来，李锦也懒得睁眼，就只是伸手过去摸了摸。光滑的，有点软，好像还带点温度，被迷雾包裹着的脑仁转了足足有半分钟，他才缓慢地意识到，自己好像是压到了什么不得了的东西。

睁开眼，往边上一瞅，被他半个身子压住的人也正侧着头在看他，还对他露出一个温柔的微笑。

“醒啦？”那人问，“想吃什么？我等一下去餐厅拿点早餐上来。”

是个男人，长得不错，没穿衣服，头发也睡得有点乱——结合后两点很容易猜出昨晚都发生了什么。这些其实都不是重点，重点是李锦被吓得坐起来的时候感到下半身好像有些异样，以至于他有点不敢置信地摸了摸自己的屁股进行了确认……“李斯你他妈是狗吧！老子都他妈醉死了你个逼还下得去手？！”

没错，这个人他是认识的，是他昨晚比赛时发牌的荷官。昨天的决赛打得尤其漫长，以至于他对着李斯的这张脸足足看了好几个钟头，印象可以说是很深刻了。至于他为什么会知道他叫什么，那自然是因为他拿了冠军正处在膨胀的顶点，于是被兄弟们稍微怂恿了两句，就过去邀请了这个看着还挺顺眼的荷官来酒店里一起通宵庆祝。说真的，他平时是没有这种勇气的，吹逼的时候从来都是老子无所畏惧，但是等到动真格的的时候就怂得一比，要不是借着赢了比赛的嚣张气焰，他最多也就敢过去要个手机号。

所以说，对于自己一个晚上就把人拐上了床这一点他其实是很满意的，但是他万万没想到居然会在方向上出了差错——什么叫喝酒误事？这他妈就叫喝酒误事啊！

李斯的表情看起来有些意外，大概是没想到一夜情醒来会面临这种指控。不过这个人也是脾气好，很快就又敛起眉目安抚了起来。“乖，别闹，狗锦不是你的外号吗？再说了，我要是狗，那你不是被狗日了？”

大概是因为宿醉，李锦平日里的伶牙俐齿居然在这一刻哑了火，他“你你你”了半天，还没想到要如何反击，却发现李斯根本就没鸟他，直接就翻身下床开始找衣服穿了。看到地板上散了一地的衣服上，李锦好像突然想起了点昨晚的事，他依稀好像记得是自己把李斯扯进门的，两个人从门口亲到床上的中途好像还撞上了一把椅子，差点摔了一跤。他抬眼看了眼李斯的后背，果然在腰上有一片隐隐的青紫色，大约就是那时留下的痕迹。

对了，没错，这个逼当时就是他妈的借口自己腰疼拒绝在下面，而自己当时酒喝多了脑子不太清楚，一时心软就直接被人按着倒在床上了……

操，李锦想，居然被这么蠢的套路骗了，要是让别人知道了，他南枪在牌桌上的火眼金睛盖世神功怕是要英名扫地了。

他刚想着这事可千万不能让他那些狐朋狗友知道，结果李斯穿好衣服拿了房卡准备下楼的时候就突然回过身来，有点不好意思的冲他讪笑了一下：“那个，能不能拜托你件事啊？就……昨天晚上的事能不能不要跟其他人讲啊？”

按说这大概也算是心有灵犀心心相印了，但是李锦一时气结，居然就忘了自己其实也是这么想的。“你他妈上了我还不让我说？跟老子搞在一起还给你丢人了啊？”

“哎，不是，不是这么回事，”发现李锦误会了，李斯赶紧解释，“我就是怕赛事方听说了，以后有比赛就不叫我去了，这种比赛的外快就还挺好赚的。”

他这样说，李锦马上也就明白了，大概就是利益冲突这么档子事，作为比赛的组织者肯定会有所顾忌。但他也拉不下脸承认是自己想多了，干脆就闭上嘴不说话，脸上也还是一副生气的表情。好在李斯似乎并不介意，还用态度讨好地给了他个台阶下：“其实你想说也没什么的，我身边的人其实都知道，我一直就挺喜欢你打牌的风格的。就是以后你如果来赌场玩，就不能来我的牌桌了，赌场里管得更严的。”

“谁他妈还要去找你，”李锦说，“你是哪个赌场的？我以后见了绕道走。”

他虽然话还是不太客气，但态度已经明显软了下来，显然是被李斯的那句恭维收买了。李斯也没拆穿他，只是笑嘻嘻地看着他：“好好好，你说什么就是什么。”他边说边指了指脚下，“我就是这里的，一般在四层的贵宾室。那么请问这位贵宾，你想好早餐要吃什么了吗？”

（下）

其实李锦今天根本就一点都不想去赌场。昨天刚经历了那么累心的比赛，晚上又经历了那么激烈的……事故。总而言之，在李斯走了之后，他只想蒙着被子睡个天昏地暗，任谁叫都不起来。

但是没办法，他是不想去玩，但是大佬想去。赞助人说话一言九鼎，所以当龙哥说到“我发现你拿了冠军膨胀起来了啊？行了行了别废话那么多，我就问你去不去吧”的时候，李锦就只好认命地下床洗澡穿衣服，然后跟着龙哥下了楼。

说起来也是不巧，这里几十家赌场连成片随便挑，可大佬偏偏就喜欢自己住的这一家，任李锦怎么旁敲侧击地劝也心意不改。李锦走进大厅的时候还抱着一点侥幸的心理，但事实证明老天爷在厚爱了他一整天之后，转眼就开始翻脸不认人。刚一出电梯，他抬头就看到自己最想躲着的那个人穿着白色的衬衫和马甲端坐在德扑区，一副和善可亲的斯文模样。

更令他忧伤的是，龙哥也一眼就看到了他：“欸，那个不是你昨天比赛的那个荷官吗？听王成龙说你昨晚还把人家带回房了？别说，看着倒的确是你的类型，眉清目秀的。”

操，他就知道这个王成龙嘴松得不行，他妈的刚几个小时就把什么都跟龙哥交代了，心里面到底还有没有点逼数？一瞬间李锦只想直接掉头回去，对龙哥的八卦程度他可丝毫都不想领教。但是一切都已经来不及了，李斯不知道是感应到了什么，突然抬头向他们这边瞧了一眼，还在看到他的时候貌似惊喜地招了招手，而龙哥则拍了拍他的胳膊，心情愉悦的冲着李斯的牌桌抬了抬下巴：“去换点小筹码来，我要去那边玩一下。”

然后李锦就这么度过了神奇的一个钟头。大厅里赌的这点小钱对龙哥来说完全无关紧要，他根本不看手牌，直接一路跟注到开牌，输了赢了似乎也都根本没过脑子。既然对牌局并不上心，他的重心就都放在了和李斯讲话上，问问这个问问那个，一个钟头下来，几乎快把李斯祖宗八辈都问了个遍。但这还不是最离谱的，最离谱的是李斯居然对所有问题都知无不言，从老家哪里收入几何一直到有几个前任现在还联系与否都交代得干干净净，李锦简直怀疑这里不是纸碎金迷的销魂窟，而是上海哪个街心公园的相亲角。

然后李斯就趁着一轮结束的间隙，一边收牌一边抬起头来瞄了他一眼，眼角的褶子里清清楚楚地透露着不怀好意。李锦心下一惊，刚想赶紧拉龙哥走，然而李斯手上的牌已经发了出来，同时抛出来还有一句问话：“龙哥的问题我都认真答了，作为交换，能不能请龙哥也跟我讲讲阿锦的事？”

而龙哥则马上应到：“好啊，我认识李锦可是有年头了，你想知道什么？”

李锦此时只觉得心里有一句妈卖批不知当讲不当讲。这两个人还真当自己是在相亲啊？而且还当着他这个当事人的面公然交易，这他妈能忍？可是他也没办法阻止，惹龙哥他肯定是不敢，惹李斯他大概会被赌场的保安直接打出去，想来想去，只好眼不见心不烦，扭头到吧台去抽根烟冷静一下。

结果他一根烟还没抽完，肩膀上就被人拍了一下，李斯在他身边坐下，露出一个在李锦看来贱兮兮的笑容。

“轮到休息时间了，没问到几句，便宜你了。”他顿了一下，“不过龙哥说我是你的类型，是真的吗？”

李锦差点一口烟呛在肺里没吐出来，扶着桌子目瞪口呆了半天。他妈的这个刘二龙问别人问了一个钟头都没问到正题，怎么轮到自己这边就一句话直接卖了？但这种事情他是万万不能承认的，于是他迅速调整表情做不屑状，对着李斯嫌弃地皱起了眉：“龙哥说话你也信？你是不是脑子有问题？”

他希望自己演技过关，能够不被看出破绽，但是李斯不说话，只是用看智障儿童一般怜爱的目光看着他，也不知道是看出了些什么。李锦被他看得浑身发毛，又拉不下面子直接转移话题，干脆破罐破摔，气势汹汹地拿同样的问题怼回去。

“你倒是光知道问我，我还没问你，今天早上说喜欢我打牌的风格，真的假的？”

这回李斯直接乐了起来：“还说我脑子有问题，我看你才是。睡都睡过了，我还骗你干什么。”

眼看着李锦的眼睛又瞪起来了，他赶紧换了个讨好的表情，目光也瞬间诚挚起来：“我是真的很喜欢看你打牌，已经做你的粉丝好几年了，连你以前线上局的比赛我都找录像看过。你要是不信，随便考我一局，我肯定都能答上来的。”

平心而论，这段话的确是李斯的肺腑之言，要多真诚有多真诚，李锦要是还不能认下来，他也就不用在牌桌上继续混了。然而就在他心满意足决定放李斯一马的时候，这个人又迅速地补了一句：“虽然这么多年了你还是没有戴士厉害吧。”

这回李锦是真的没法再继续忍下去了，直接一巴掌就糊在李斯脸上。“滚滚滚，你这个人会说话吗？戴士那个逼，天天闭着眼睛看牌，根本一点情绪都没有的。哪像我德州吴彦祖，赛事方天天求着我，把墨镜摘了吧，你得露脸电视转播才能有收视率啊。为了这个，我牺牲了多少胜率你知道吗？”

这种吹逼的话李斯拒绝接，但他还是微笑着点头附和，用眉眼中的揶揄诉说着对他的宠溺和喜爱。李锦感觉自己终于找回了熟悉的节奏，他从昨晚开始就被这个人莫名其妙地带乱了阵脚，不知道自己在干什么，又想要干什么，一直到了这会儿，他才终于弄明白了一切究竟是怎么回事。其实吧，怎么说呢？爱情就这么兜头一棒砸了下来，总得让人好好反应一会儿不是吗？

他还沉浸在自己的突如其来的醒悟与自得当中，但是李斯的休息时间却已经快结束了。他有些不舍地站起身来，在道别的时候犹豫了一下，最后开口的时候整个人都带着掩饰不住的紧张：“说真的，阿锦，让我请你吃顿饭，或者喝杯咖啡。龙哥说你对这些约会的事情都没什么兴趣，但是就……给我个机会。”

看着李斯这副小心又迫切的样子，李锦心中终于涌起了几分得意。“吃饭有什么意思？”他说，“你几点下班，咱们出去打牌。”

“打牌？”李斯不解。

“对，就是打牌。”李锦碾灭手上的烟头，也站起身来，“你都认识我这么久了，我才只认识了你一天，太不公平了。牌品如人品，也该轮到我好好认识认识你了。”

最终在李斯的坚持下，两个人并没有去任何一家赌场或者俱乐部，而是去了他家。他家里还留着当初练习用的筹码和扑克牌，玩几局德州扑克还是没什么问题的。

胜负其实并无悬念，每人起始一百万筹码，李斯很快就输得只剩四十万。李锦非常没品地转着筹码对李斯嘚瑟地挑眉，准备玩筹码压制，结果李斯不动声色地推了个all in，直接逼得他考虑了一分多钟后fold了手中一对顶对。

然后他就干了一件更没品的事：去抢李斯手上的牌。

“他妈的这牌你也敢all in，是想找死吗？”他看着手中完全没牌的草花5和红桃7，简直不知道是该气还是该笑。

而李斯已经笑得倒在了床上：“不玩了不玩了。能在牌桌上骗到你一回，我今天的目的就达到了。”

“能不能有点追求？”李锦低头看他，“计算力差得跟什么似的，就会演，以为这样的招数还能用第二次吗？”

对这种自找台阶的话李斯全当耳旁风，他躺在床上，向李锦伸出双手，示意他过来。李锦犹豫了两秒钟，还是屈从于美色的诱惑，俯下身去，在李斯的嘴唇上亲了一口。

这是他们第一个清醒的吻，并不深入，但却满是甘甜。李锦只觉得意犹未尽，干脆整个人趴在李斯身上，又认认真真地亲了一回。这次亲吻就十分漫长了，等到一吻结束，两个人的衣服都少了一半，李锦跪在李斯张开的双腿中间，用膝盖蹭了蹭他鼓起的裤裆。

“这次不耍诈了？不用在上面了？”

“上过偶像一次我心愿已了，你现在看到的是一个无欲无求的我。”

“无欲无求？你他妈这里都这样了，说无欲无求谁信？”

“看你想搞，勉强配合你一下而已。”

“配合是吧？行，今天要是不艹得你配合不下去，老子以后就跟你姓。”

“李锦你是狗吧？跟我姓不是……唔……你等一……”

啊，就，怎么说呢？搞对象毕竟不是个发言的游戏，你说是吧？

END


End file.
